Rewriting the past
by Linstead901
Summary: Erin Linsday stood on the bridge one night and made a tough decision, but when she is newly promoted and has to go back to the place she was once told to not look back at. What will happen when she is faced with her past will she be able to fix it.
1. Coming Back

**This is my first story in a long time I have had a serious case of writers block enjoy. I do not own these characters these are Dick Wolf's characters from the show Chicago PD**

Jay Halstead had lost the love of his life, he knew it was his fault he always told her she could open up to him but when it was time for him to open up to her he left her.

Meanwhile 5 months later in New York…

"Agent Lindsay be in my office in 5 mins I have your next assignment"

Erin had got up and made her way into her boss's office, she had missed Chicago but she knew she need to make this change for herself. She sat down in the chair "will I be local this time Langan"

"I'm afraid not Chicago Police has Intel on the Cartel we have been chasing I'm sending you down there because there as point since It's your old unit"

"You mean Intelligence sir"

"Yes this won't be a problem will it?"

"No not at all you can take 2 other agents with you have them familiarized with the case"

"Okay is that all"

"Yea for now" as Erin was walking out the door he said "this isn't going to be a conflict of interest going back to your old team is it"

"NO not at all Lagan when do I leave"

"In an hour get your people ready and go home and pack"

In the Squad room in Intelligence

"Alright we have in leads on Ramirez and Diego yet"

Ruzek looked up "Yea I called a buddy of mine and he said they are laying low right know but pretty soon they start making calls because they are going to be needing some more cash"

"Okay Mouse I want you to run a trace on their phone and there girls phones"

Erin had pulled up to her old district having flash backs when she walked out of there and Hank telling her to never look back. She go out of the car with the other two agents behind her when she walked in the district she saw Platt

"Oh my lord are my eyes deceiving me or has Erin Lindsay stepped back into the comfy confines of the 21st"

"Platt always good to see you but you mind letting me up I'm here on official business" as she nodded her head back to the other 2 agents behind her

"Yeah of course" Erin and the other agents walked up to the gates and where buzzed in as Erin walked up the stairs to Intelligence she remember after she went in there was no going back

Everyone looked up except for Jay when they heard someone walking up the stairs, their mouths dropped when they saw who was there, Erin walked up and said "Hey guys"

Jay dropped his pen when he realized who's grasp voice that was he looked up and saw her, everybody except Jay got up and hugged her.

When she was done with the welcoming she looked up and saw hank opening the door "What's all that noise out" he didn't finish his sentence when he looked up and saw the girl he thought as her daughter standing there in the middle of the bullpen with 2 men he didn't recognize"

Voight finally spoke "Erin what are you doing back here"

"Hey Hank, can we speak in your office"

"Hank nodded his head and made his way into his office with Erin following him she closed the door behind her.

"So kid how have you been" Hank said looking at her sitting down across from him

"Its good New York has been good to me I got a promotion last month"

"Congrats kid, but I guessing by the 2 guys behind you that this is not a personal visit"

Her face turned serious "you'd be right it's not I'm here because you guys are investigating an the Vasquez family cartel and we have been watching them for a while and have infromat's in the cartel"

Hank looks confused "and you and the 2 other agents are here because"

Erin looked at Voight " We are taking over the investigation Hank"

Voight sat up at hearing this news, he cleared his voice "What are you talking about"

"We have been on this for the past 6 months we have 2 agents inside, the big boss sent me down here, I have been working point on this case from the start"

"So you want us to just drop the case and hand over everything we found"

Erin looked at hank confused "Hank you know that's not how I operate that how the FBI does sbut not me I only brought my best 2 agents with me I want to work this case together, they wanted me to come down with a motion signed by a federal judge, but I know you that would have made things worse, and we can charge them for with more"

Hank folded his hands and sat back in his chair "Welcome back then you want to introduce me to the 2 best agents"

Erin laughed "they are the best I trained them myself, there just not better than me"

Hank laughed as they walked out his office into the bullpen "listen up Erin will be running the Vasquez Cartel case he looked over to her you want to introduce the guys in the corner"

Erin nodded "these are agents Jones and Whitfield, we will be running this operation out of a warehouse 2 block away from the district, I had the headquarters ship all the files we have on the cartel"

Antonio from across the room sitting on his des said "Okay so what do we know about them so far"

"So far we have confirmed them of 10 murder 2 rapes, shipping weapons across the borders, drug trafficking and we have intel on human trafficking, right know we do have 2 people under in there organization we want to catch these guys they are responsible for most of the cocaine that is distributed in Chicago and New York last week we had a bad batch of Heroine from them and 12 people died" she nodded to Agent Jones

"We have eyes on member 24/7 but when one of Diego's girls showed up at his house him and Ramirez disappeared next hour we knocked the door down everything was gone we don't know how they got out but they did we tracked them from New York to Michigan to Chicago"

Ruzek stands up and says "okay so when do we start"

Erin smiles "right now because of security reasons we can't allow you to use your computers so you guys will be working out of the warehouse so, Agent Jones and Whitfield will take you there, Hank you wat to ride with me"

 **Please comment tell me what you think I may add more chapter depending on the response I get, I have had so much writers block since season 4 and not seeing Sophia Bush last night made me want to write a story where she comes back. I will try to update this story tonight depending on the response**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Conflicting Confessional

**Hi, I am back with chapter 2 I have decided to submit this story in as a creative piece and would like to know what you think about it after you read this chapter. Please Review or DM me.**

Hank nodded as the team walked down the stair agent Jones and Whitfield got into their Blacked out cars and Erin got into her big black SUV, Hank looked at the car before getting in once he got in he looked over at Erin and said "So what's this really about"

Erin looked over and smiled "You know all the classes I teach and all the classes I have taken and you're still the one person who see straight through me"

Hank smiled lightly ''of course I always have been able to tell when you weren't giving me the full story"

"Okay we have 2 agents in there and there cover might be blown we told them to lay low and if they have any contact with Diego and Ramirez they let us know, as of right know that's all I can tell you without exposing classified information, let's just say this case is personal"

Hank looks at her questioningly "Personal for who"

Erin doesn't answer and stares straight ahead driving as she feels Hank starring at her she says "It's personal for me this was my first case when I was promoted"

Hank knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth and decided to press her for more "Is that the only reason"

Erin looked over to him "Yeah that's the only reason I can give you right now" Hank nodded and got out of the car

Ruzek came up to them at the door "You would think the FBI would get something a little nicer what kind of operation can you run out of here"

"Ruzek you still don't know when to not talk and I'll have you know I am the one who choose this house because it's so low profile" she opens the door and their mouths drop when they see the inside state if the art technology a wall full of guns boxes of files everywhere

"This is where we will be running everything out of, Mouse everything here is state of the art you all have computers and have access to the FBI data base to a point, not so bad for a warehouse huh Ruzek"

Ruzek laughs everyone gets settled while Erin was talking the other agents her phone went off "we have a lead we have taps on all the crews phone Ramirez's number 2 is on the move near so know felons they probably are in need of equipment and money, let's go"

Why don't you take Halstead with you" Erin looked at Voight questioningly she sheepishly said "Sure"

Jay nodded and grabbed his phone and jacket they walked out and got into the car the silence finally killed him "Why didn't you call"

Erin looked over at him "I did call once, I just couldn't handle it when I left it was because I need to"

"You know I would have been there for you, I loved you"

"Jay I couldn't come to you, you always said you would have my back but you left me, what did you expect me to do"

Jay didn't respond Erin pulled up to the location they got out of the car and as they moved towards the inside they booth pulled their guns keeping them low at their sides Erin pointed north towards the door signaling Jay she was about to move, they entered into the building when Erin saw a man head looking at somebody who she spotted as Diego who was looking in the inside of a car door.

Erin slowly moved near them and pointed Jay towards the mechanic as she headed towards Diego, as they moved they were carefully not to make any sound, until she was behind Diego and Jay had grabbed the mechanic she took the safety off of her gun making a clicking sound Diego froze still.

"Turn around slowly and raise your hands" Diego slowly turned around listening to Erin instructions, with her gun still on him she checked him and pulled a gun out of his pants and a knife from his boot, with her gun still on him she asked him "so where's your boss"

Diego laughed and said "please bitch I wouldn't you think you scare me, you'll be dead before you can charge me"

Jay stepped in "Is that a threat",

Diego smiled "take as you need to but I want my lawyer" he said as Jay tighten the cuffs on him

They walked back to the car and put Diego in the backseat and got in the car the drive back to the warehouse seemed longer with the silence, with Jay and Erin periodically looking back at Diego making sure he wasn't doing anything.

When they arrived back to the warehouse Erin puled Diego out of the back of the SVU and brought him inside pushing him to agent Jones "put him the room please"

Agent Jones nodded and moved towards the room, while Voight looked at Erin confused and asked "what is the room"

Erin smiled "it's like the cage it's just better"

Voight looked at her mysteriously trying to figure out what she is up to, Erin nodded to Voight "you going to join me, Agent Whitfield set the camera up so they can see from the outside please" and she headed into the room with Voight following behind her and he closed the door behind them.

Inside the Room

Erin sat down while Voight stood in the corner, she looked at Diego intensely "Let's start out with an easy question, where's your boss"

Diego laughed at her "I thought you said we were starting with an easy question because I'll never tell you where he is and I want my lawyer"

Erin smiled at him "You see I'm an federal agent so we can keep you here as long as we want with out giving you a phone call, so I'm going to ask you again where are you bosses"

Diego smile fell "I know who you are agent Lindsay right, ahh now I understand there was a hit out on you but they were taken out before they could get to you"

Erin looked at him "Nice to see you remember me so you know how I work and you know I not going to stop until I get your bosses and your whole cartel"

"Agent Lindsay why so hostile you know you have had so much lost in your life, you would think that you would just stop and mourn but you keep coming for some unknown reason we gave you a warning but you just wouldn't stop, then your baby was killed and you still didn't stop so tell me Agent Lindsay what will make you stop"

Erin had a hardened look on her face as she saw him smiling she slightly looked behind her to see Hank starring at her, she got up pulled open the door on the wall and pulled out a taser, Hank stepped up to her and looked at her "what are you doing"

Erin didn't answer him she moved over to Diego "Okay I asked you question you didn't answer now I'm going to ask questions and when you don't answer I am going to tase you, and as I get more irritated the more the voltage will go up then I'll just switch to a gun okay"

"where are your bosses" when Diego didn't answer her she unbutton his shirt and tased him, then asked him "where is your next shipment" when he didn't answer she raised the voltage and tased him again, his head started to drop she picked him up by his hair and said when I come back be ready to answer questions"

She walked out of the room "Jones can you clean up in their" Voight looked at her like she was crazy and said "We need to talk"

Erin looked at him and said "there is nothing to talk about" then she was interrupted by agent Whitfield "Boss the cameras went off after he wouldn't answer the first questions"

Erin smiled and said "Good make sure you label the time lapse just in case and call and ask where the rest of my team will be there" Erin walked away and made a phone call.

Jay came up to Hank and said "What happened in there"

Hank stunned just said "You should talk to her" knowing it wasn't his place to tell Jay but would talk to Erin himself later.

 **To be continued**

 **Please review all comments are welcomed, if you have any suggestions I welcome them all, I will start working on Chapter 3 tonight but probably won't finish until the end of the week. Thank you to all the people who have recently followed or favorited this story.**


	3. Roll OUT

Jay walks up to Erin while she was on the phone and everyone is looking at them, when she hangs up he asked her " Hey are you alright" she looks at him smiles and says "Yeah im fine why"

Jay looks at her trying to read where her mind is at right now and says "because you looked stressed and Whitfield turned the cameras off out of nowhere"

Erin sighs and says " Jay everybody on my team I picked them when they were rookies we have worked together for 2 years and they know how I operate. We operate with precision and always have each other's backs because I trained them too" he interrupts her saying "Er" and she stops him " Jay if they turned the cameras off it because they were doing their job so is there anything else I can help you with"

Jay looks at her shocked wondering what happened to her these past 2 years. She walks away to the center of the room "Okay where are we with finding anything on Ramirez and Diego yet"

Antonio sitting on the corner of Mouses desk "Yeah we were able to get into Rameriez phone and get his location from the phone right now he is son 87th and Halstead"

They have a car wash over there that they move money through" she looks over at Jones " What's the ETA on the rest of the team"

Jones looks at his phone and says " they landed at midway and are in the cars we sent for them now they should be here in 5 mins"

Erin looks at her old squad for a min then says " OKay Whitfield get me blueprint os the building and I want access to all street cameras around the building and inside of it. Jones show them the armory and get them suited up. We roll out in 15 as soon as they get here I will debrief them in the car lets go"

Everybody starts moving, Jones takes them to the armory and tells them to grab what they need. Whitfield hands the blueprints to Erin while Mouse hacks into the cameras. When everybody is dressed Erin puts the blueprint on the table "Okay we're going to go in through the back entrance there is an office where we dont have images yet so we dont know who is in there so be careful. Mouse how are we doing on those cameras"

Not looking up from the computer " I am always done just one more thing and YESSSSSSS"

Okay I got it"

"Put it up on the screen Mouse" as everyone gathers around the screen I pick up the smart pen that goes with it and circles Ramirez "this is who we are looking for being careful though there may be civilians around and …"

"Hey boss lady perfection has arrived," James says as he walks in with a smile

Erin smiles at the rest of her team " now that everyone is here we can roll out well do introductions after we catch these guys, You guys go get situated we roll out in less than 5" Erin says as she goes to get her badge and guns

They are all around in a circle "Okay intelligence is going through the back way we will be going through the side you know who are the main target is but if you see anything suspicious u report it back and get out of there these guys are dangerous and EVERYBODY MAKES IT HOME TONIGHT"

EVERYBODY MAKES IT HOME TONIGHT" Erin's whole team says back as their walking out into the Blacked out SVU's James walks over to Erin "your ready to get this asshole"

"Hell yeah," she says smirking back at the man she considers to be her right-hand man

As Jay stares at her with Voight getting in the vehicle behind them both turning back looking at each other concerned.

A/N: Hey guys so I know I haven't written in a long time but co-writing the Greys Anatomy story with BrittneyJ2020 had me feeling creative so I decided to start writing again. It's just hard to write Chicago P.D of Erin without her on the show anymore. The more reviews, follows, and favorites I get the faster the updates will come. Check out the Story I've Co-written with BrittneyJ2020 As Long As We Do It Together, Nothing Else Matters.

Thanks, Linstead901


End file.
